


[Podfic of] A Hole in the World / written by dameange

by EosRose



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://dameange.livejournal.com/187834.html">A Hole in the World</a> by dameange<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:32</p><p>College should have been easy. After all, they were all going to the same one. But they were all majoring in something different, their schedules crazy as hell, so they weren't with each other as much as they had been for the first eighteen years of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Hole in the World / written by dameange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hole in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11501) by dameange. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kkqv2il70o59654sh0uqmexuvjd9jpqo.mp3) | 4.2 MB | 00:04:32  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hole-in-world).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
